Back in Time
by movielover48
Summary: It was a normal day of exploring the new land for Peaches, Louis and the herd. But when they come across a human child from FAR in the future, he goes on a mission to get back where he needs to be. Thank you for all who viewed my 1st ever fanfiction story. Please review.
1. Chapter 1: A new Visitor

**My First Fanfic, if you find this one not entreating, I will do my best to make my next fanfic more entreating.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ice Age or anything related to the Ice Age movie series**

**Chapter 1: A new Visitor**

**The continuation of ice age 4: Once the ship landed on the soon to be the island of Manhattan, Peaches and Louis jumped off and started to explore the soon to be USA. **

**Just before they could get off, Manny said "Remember no later than an hour after sunset."**

"**Ok."Peaches said.**

**They started to explore as soon as the ship touched land. But what they will soon find while they explore will catch them off guard a bit.**

**They found lots of trees, ponds, etc. while on the island. They came across a big open field of grass (Which will soon be central Park).**

"**This could be our new hang out spot". Ethan said**

**The brat pack went with them since Louis showed bravery when Captain Gutt kidnapped the "herd". **

**They field had a large lake and lots of tress, and large empty fields of grass.**

"**I'm going ahead."Louis said.**

**As Louis was ahead of the teenage mammoths, he heard a strange sound like a groaning sound. He went towards the sound by traveling underground and when he popped up, he gasped.**

"**Hey guys" Louis said nervously. "You may want to come see this."**

**They came and what they found was a human boy laying their knocked out. **

**But he wasn't dressed like the other human villagers. He was wearing a gray Nike T-shirt, Puma shoes, and Tony Hawk pants.**

"**Who is he?" said Peaches.**

**But when the boy heard that one of his eyes opened.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meet the herd

**Chapter 2: Meet the Herd**

**The boy opened both eyes and put his hand on his forehead and groaned.**

"**Who are you?" asked Louis.**

**The boy gasped and moved back and then hit a tree.**

"**Animals can't talk" the boy said breathing heavily.**

"**Humans can't talk either but I guess they can." Peaches said.**

**The boy shrugged and calmed down.**

"**Where am I?" the boy asked.**

"**We don't know." Louis said "We just got here."**

**The boy got up and ran to the shoreline and saw the statue off the island.**

_**Am I in New York and if I am Where is the buildings and cars, and roads.**_** The boy thought.**

**The teenage mammoths were able to catch up with the boy breathing heavily.**

"**Just answer our question boy." said Steffie. "Who are you?"**

"**My name is Alex." The boy said.**

"**How did you get here?" Peaches asked.**

"**I don't know. One moment I was in my attic searching for artifacts listing to this thing, then the next I find a door and it sent me here." Alex said.**

**The animals looked confused.**

"**What's an attic?" asked Louis.**

_**What if**__**that door sent me back in time? **_**The boy thought.**

**After he was done thinking he heard another voice.**

**Not from the animals that are in front of him, but far away. He looked and saw 2 other Mammoths, a saber, and sloth.**

"**Ok what the heck is going on? Who are you?" The boy said.**

"**I'm Louis, that's Peaches, Manny, Ellie, Sid," He continued introducing the herd to the child.**

"**Is there a cave or anywhere I could spend the night?" The boy asked.**

"**Sure, There is one on our ship." Manny said. **

"**Thanks." The boy said.**

**He head straight to the ship to get settled in. **


	3. Chapter 3: Peaches Company

**If you are wondering why Manny has been nice was because, the boy had no weapons or anything on him that could kill. The thing that he said in the 2****nd**** chapter was Ipod touch, so he brought a piece of the future to there. **

As night fell, the animals started to fall asleep, except for the human.

He lay down and breathed, unknown to him, Ellie and Peaches were watching him.

"It must be hard for him, being this far from family." Ellie said.

"Yeah." Peaches responded.

"Go talk to him." Ellie said.

"Ok." Peaches said as she walked to the cave.

They boy sighed as he stared up to the sky, which was full of stars.

He started to hum some music from the movie "Titanic" when Rose dropped the necklace with the blue heart on it in the ocean where the Titanic laid in the Atlantic.

Peaches hid as she heard him sing.

_He has a good voice._ She thought.

After he was done, she stepped inside.

"Hey." Alex said.

"Are you ok?" asked Peaches.

"Yeah, a little scared and nervous." Alex responded.

"I heard you sing. You have a good voice." Peaches complimented.

"Thanks."

"Can you tell me how you got here?" Peaches asked.

"I don't think so. It's pretty complicated." Alex responded.

"Can I come with you while you explore tomorrow?" Alex asked.

"Ok". Peaches responded.

"So I will see you tomorrow morning." Alex said.

"Alright." Peaches said as she left the cave.

_Maybe I may make friends with a mammoth. That will be the best thing that ever happened to me._ Alex thought as he fell asleep.

Ellie was waiting for Peaches to come out.

"Well?" Ellie asked.

"It went well; he said he felt better with my company in there." Peaches responded.

"Alright." Ellie said as she swung her tail on a branch to go to sleep.

"Are you coming up?"

"Yeah." Peaches said.

Soon they both fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: A friendship forming

**Sorry it took me a while, took a vacation. Here is chapter 4. Warning: Gangnam style used in the beginning as an alarm for the boy on his touch, don't look at the video and I get a sequel started after this chapter. Anyway let it begin.**

It's 7:00 AM. Alex alarm went off and was very quiet to not let others know he has something far from the current time period he was in. He walked out waited on deck to start exploring (He knows the land very well and the reason why will be in the next chapter). While he waited, he took out his device and turned on his mobile hotspot. He looked at the map and he was really in what will soon to be New York. While he was looking, Louis walked up and saw what he had in his hand.

"What is that?" asked Louis.

_Dang it. Now what? Alex thought._

"Tonight I will explain everything to you and the herd. But for now be patient." Alex responded.

A few hours later, Peaches woke up. Again, the brat pack asked to join and Louis and Peaches said "Ok."

The boy came a few minutes later and they left.

Since Alex was from our time, he knows the island very well. He was amazed on what the land looked like before all the buildings were made. When he came across the site of where the Empire State Building was made, he asked for a piece of stone. He wrote on it "Future site of the Empire State Building". He made sure the mammoths wouldn't see it. He continued to add stones of where the popular sites of New York will be. As they continued to explore, he walked near Peaches.

"Have the Continents been broken yet?" he asked.

"Yeah a few days ago." Peaches responded.

"What was it like?" Alex asked.

"A little scary, because it felt like the world will end." She responded.

"This morning a heard something where you were sleeping, what was it?" She asked.

"I told Louis I will explain everything to you, and everyone else in the herd." He responded.

The sun was starting to set as they head back to the ship. Alex went to get fire wood to start a fire since it was going to be a long night. He told Louis to get everyone around the fire. He did and the mammoths, sloth, and the saber surrounded the fire waiting for an explanation.

"So what is this about?" Manny asked Louis.

"You will find out soon." Louis responded.

**Like Louis said, you will find out what happens in the next chapter will make it asaic. (As Soon As I Can). Anyway, please review. Make chapter 5 shortly. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Explanation

**Now you will find out the truth about Alex. Let it begin**

When Alex saw the entire herd together, he came out.

"Before I talk, I want no questions asked." Alex said.

"I live here, but in a different time."

The animal's eyes widen when they heard that.

Then he was about to explain how and why he got there.

"It all started when I was looking in my attic, which is like a storage area. I have a hobby or interest in looking for items from the past. I was looking around, and I found a door that looked like it was there before we moved in. I opened it and when I walked through, it sent me here."

The herd was silent.

He continued to talk about his family, the technology we used, etc.

Then he explained about his iPod and showed him how our tech makes things unreal.

SpongeBob French Narrator: One viewing of The Avengers later.

The animals were amazed.

He continued explaining everything he knows about stuff in our time.

After he was done he walked to the ship to go to sleep.

After he left, the animals were talking about what Alex said.

"I don't believe him." Manny said.

"He had proof in his hand that should be enough to convince us." Diego said.

Then all the animals were starting to fall asleep.

**Note: Don't be confused with the Madagascar movie with the character Alex. Anyway, I will make chapter 6 soon. Happy New Year everybody!**


	6. Chapter 6: The way and only way back

**Sorry I have little in each chapter, hard to come up with new ideas. Have a Happy New Year. Anyway let's get it started.**

Thought the night all Alex could think about if it was the right thing to tell them about him. The next morning he walked near the shoreline and sat there on the sand. While he was sitting there, he was thinking about that door he saw before he was sent there. Then he remembered something the door said that could possibly be the way back.

_To be sent from the past is the way back on a journey none has passed across the way and back again with the past coming to you on your journey across time._

"YES!" Alex yelled.

Diego heard Alex yell and he ran towards him.

"What was that all about?" Diego asked.

"I know the way back, but you and the herd have to come." Alex responded.

"Why?" Diego said.

"Because it's the only way for me to get back." Alex said.

"Get the rest of the herd together; I need to speak with them."

"Ok." Diego said and he left.

_Maybe I may finally be home. But if I have to take them with me, it would be very hard to hide them._ Alex thought.

The herd was together in a few minutes.

"Look, I hate to ask for you, but I need you for something." Alex said.

"I find out my way back, but you have to come with me because the only way for me to get back to where I need to be, is that you come with me in this time and mine."

"Why do we have to come with you?" Ellie asked

"Because if I don't bring a large group of something living with me, it won't work." Alex responded.

"Take Sid." Manny and Diego said.

"Hey." Sid complained.

"What do we have to do?" Manny asked.

"You have to come with me across this country. From this side, to the other in a straight line."Alex responded.

"Ok, which way do we go?" Manny asked.

Alex pulled out his iPod and went on his compass app and made sure it pointed west.

"This way." Alex said as he pointed left.

The herd followed him and they started to walk west.

**I had this finished a little bit ago, but watched a little bit of Battleship. I will have the next chapter up soon. Once more, Happy New Year:)**


	7. Chapter 7: The journey across America

**I'm getting closer to the good part of my story. Let it begin.**

The journey was in between easy and hard. The whole time, Alex has been making a good friendship with Peaches.

_This feels so good being friends with a mammoth. _Alex thought.

The hardest part was getting across the Mississippi river.

"How are we supposed to get across that?" Diego said.

Alex think and while he did, he saw a bridge built a little far from where they were.

"That's weird." Alex said softly.

They took it anyway and they crossed.

On the Journey, Alex explained to them about the states they were walking in like Ohio, Pennsylvania, etc. The journey took 2 months to do. As they made to the future state of California, they started looking for another door that matched the description of the door he saw at his house. He found it near the mountain where the Hollywood sign was going to be.

"Look, things will be significantly different to what you are used to here." Alex stated.

"How different?" Diego asked.

"Really different, like there will be a LOT more of us, more buildings and strange things there so just get ready." Alex responded.

As he opened the door he walked through. He told the herd to get in, as they did the door expanded to fit the whole herd.

**Sorry about it being so short, hard to come up with a good idea with this chapter. I will do my best to make my next and final chapter better and longer.**


	8. Chapter 8:Welcome to LA

**Here is the final chapter of my story. Let it begin.**

When Alex and the herd entered the door it teleported them to a major us city. When they came out they felt dizzy.

"That was a little crazy." Diego commented.

"Well, you will have to do it again if you want to where you were." Alex said.

"Oh gez." Sid commented.

Alex chuckled when he heard that from Sid. Alex looked at the skyline.

_They better be ready because this is only the beginning. _Alex thought.

They were in a cave on a mountain and they saw a little bit of the city skyline. When the herd walked out, they were amazed at the skyline. It was full of buildings, billboards, etc.

"Remember this is the hardest part. Try not to get seen and you'll be fine. Get seen, then you are in big trouble." Alex told the herd.

"Ok." The herd replied.

They were still amazed by the skyline.

"It's so amazing." Peaches commented.

"It sure is." Manny said.

The downtown part of the city was gorgeous to the herd. It was full of buildings that are more than 20 stories high. Farther away, there were huge houses that had a beautiful outside design to them. Louis turned around and saw a huge sign.

"Hey guys. Look at this." He told the herd and they did.

They saw a huge sign that spelled "Hollywood."

"Where are we?" Manny asked.

"This is one of the most popular sites in this continent." Alex said.

"Welcome to Los Angeles."

**There you go. Half of it finished. I will finish the story as a squeal. I will start it soon. It will be a little more difficult to make it though, so if I can, I will do my best to make it as good as this one.**


End file.
